Pesadilla
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Porque para Harry, no todo acabo despues de la muerte de Voldemort. No hay peligro fisico, pero en su cabeza, nadie sabe lo que le puede ocurrir.


**Disclamer**: Nada es mio. Todo es Jo y puede que algunos mas. No hago esto con fines de lucro...

* * *

Corría por el bosque, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. No debía mirar atrás, no _deseaba_ mirar atrás, sabía perfectamente con lo que se encontraría. A su alrededor, ramas, piedras y árboles imponentes era lo único que alcanzaba a ver.

Y oscuridad.

Se alzaba ante él como un monstro terrorífico, lo angustiaba, lo espantaba, no lo dejaba respirar bien... Apenas había suficiente luz como para ver un poco más adelante, eso también lo exasperaba, intentando ver más allá.

Tenía rasguños en los brazos gracias a las ramas que lo rozaban, seguramente su cabello estaba lleno de hojas, pero eso no era lo importante. Necesitaba saber que era lo que causaba ese fuerte nudo en su garganta, ese peso en su estomago como si este estuviera lleno de plomo, que fuertemente lo oprimía.

Un movimiento lo hizo detenerse. Algo había pasado cerca de él, y estaba seguro de que "eso" había dicho algo, pero ni sus oídos ni sus ojos habían querido responder. Miro angustiado a los lados, buscando ver algo más que la densa mata de arboles, que se perdía en el mas sobrecogedor de los negros.

Sintió nuevamente un movimiento y agudizo sus sentidos, estaba seguro de no habérselo imaginado. Una nueva ola de emociones lo invadió, la adrenalina ahora corría por du cuerpo tan fácilmente como la sangre por sus venas.

Giro una vez más su cabeza, forzando los músculos del cuello, en busca de lo que sea que lo acompañaba. Y distinguió algo, entorno los ojos para ver mejor. No era un animal, ni tampoco un fantasma, era corpóreo y más alto que el. Era un hombre.

La figura avanzo lentamente hacia él, con una gracia de movimientos excepcional. Llevaba una túnica, ¿era un mago?

Su rostro se vio al descubierto y Harry no pudo hacer más que retroceder. Voldemort se hallaba ante él, maligno, peligroso e irremediablemente vivo. Había una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, sin sentimiento alguno, que daba más miedo que una mirada de furia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin creérselo del todo. ¡Voldemort no podía estar allí, el estaba muerto!

"_No está vivo" _Pensó_ "Es una ilusión, un juego de mi mente... No está vivo, ¡yo lo mate!_

Voldemort amplió su sonrisa, como si supiera exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza del joven héroe y avanzo un paso, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos. Harry retrocedió una vez, pero algo en su mente le dijo que no tenía escapatoria.

Entre las sombras surgió alguien más, una mujer, seguramente la más diabólica que el chico hubiera conocido. Junto a su señor se hallaba nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrangue. Tenía la misma sonrisa sádica que su acompañante, sin sentimientos, sin alegría, daba más pánico que nada.

De las sombras surgieron mas figuras, algunas las reconocía, otras no. Caminando sin fuerzas formando un círculo alrededor de Harry, dejándolo justo en el centro.

Ahora estaba seguro, no podría salir de esta: estaba totalmente rodeado.

De pronto, logro divisar un rostro, que resaltaba sobre todos los demás, un cabello rojo que lo hacía diferente. Y Harry se vio atravesado por la mirada furiosa de Fred Weasley. Retrocedió otro paso, nuca había visto a Fred enojado realmente y, menos aún, el había sido el destinatario de su ira.

Miro nuevamente al círculo de personas que lo encerraban, logro distinguir el perfil de Remus, cuya calma se había extinguido y tenía la misma mirada que Fred: Encolerizada. Junto a él estaba su esposa, Tonks, su cabello tenía un color negro intenso y apenas se distinguía entre toda la oscuridad. Colin también estaba allí, sus rasgos animados se habían ido dando paso a un rencor desconocido para él.

Se dio cuenta de que los presentes, eran personas fallecidas en la Batalla Final, tanto mortífago como estudiantes de Hogwarts. Eran diferentes, algunos estaban rabiosos, otros decepcionados, pero nadie parecía tener un abismo de dicha o reconocimiento. Y todos lo miraban a él, a Harry.

- Potter, Potter, Potter... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, al mundo de los muertos vivientes?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry cuando estas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Su tono de voz era bajo y aun así estaba seguro de que todos habían escuchado las palabras de Voldemort.

- ¿Quieres morir? –La suave voz de Bellatrix le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¡No! –Negó Harry, aterrado– ¡Ustedes no están aquí!

- Claro que si Harry, presentes y dispuestos a torturarte hasta el final –Respondió el Innombrable con un suave toque de amenaza en su voz.

- ¡No! –Exclamó Harry– ¡Están Muertos!

- ¡Por tu culpa! –Le gritó alguien, los ojos se le aguaron levemente al notar a Remus.

- Si no fuera por ti... –Empezó Tonks a su lado, sin una pizca de su alegría habitual.

- Yo...

Realmente no sabía cómo refutar eso, como negarlo, como defenderse. No podía, porque... era verdad.

- ¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí! –Chilló Fred.

- Es tu responsabilidad –Añadió Colin.

Harry volteo nuevamente a ver a Voldemort, solo para ver como este le hacia una seña a los demás. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Crabbe tenía atrapada a Hermione, Dolohov luchaba contra un Ron que quería escaparse de sus brazos y Bellatrix tenía la varita apuntando al cuello de Ginny, mientras una lágrima se derramaba por el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Harry... –Susurró

El joven despertó alarmado. Su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba empapado en sudor frío. Miro a su alrededor, la habitación en la madriguera que estaba ocupando seguía igual que siempre. Miro a los lados intento encontrar algo fuera de lo normal: Nada.

- Otra Pesadilla... –Susurró, ya estaba cansado de ellas.

* * *

_Eso es todo... ¿Les gusto? ¿Es terrible? Denle a GO_


End file.
